Life In Tartarus
by Timewalker123
Summary: Percy is betrayed by the gods and camp, he is cast into Tartarus with Artemis for the fear over his powers or so they taught. Will they survive in the wretched place gaining new allies and find what the fates have in mind for them, surviving the new evil that has risen to oppose him.[on hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**LIFE IN TARTARUS**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus, or any characters mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

**IT IS EASY TO PRODUCETEN VOLUMES OF PHILOSOPICAL WRITING THEN TO PUT ONE PRINCIPLE INTO PRACTISE**

**-LEAO TOLSTOY**

* * *

_**CH1: THE FALL INTO THE PIT OF DOOM**_

**PERCY POINT OF VIEW**

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Zeus thundered and continued. "For treason against the gods you have been sentenced to TARTARUS."

I just looked at him in disbelief; after all I had done they accuse me instead of anyone else.

"You're joking right?" I said and turned to Hermes and Apollo, weather they were trying to pull a prank, which was working pretty good so far.

"I do not joke demigod" Zeus spat angrily at me.

"What proof do you have?" I asked.

"We do not need proof JACKSON," said the wisdom goddess.

"I saved you guys not once but twice and my fatal flaw is freaking loyalty." I angrily shouted creating an "earthquake" and cracking many of their thrones.

"FATHER! I think you have to reconsider your decision" said Artemis getting up from her throne.

"You dare, go against my judgment. ARTEMIS!" Zeus thundered and lifted his bolt at me. I was still in shock, the man hating goddess helping a mere boy and not even my father, spoke against Zeus words. The emotions were building up.

"Artemis, why are you doing this? He is just an ordinary man like us." Apollo said getting an arrow shot to his groin by Artemis. If, I was not in this situation, I would have laughed at the now hallowing Apollo.

"He is not man whore like you, he shows respect to those who show him, he is the only man who befriended Zoë, who was the next man hater after me, he does not crave for power, he just wants to lead a normal life. Do you think a man like him will tell about us, when he was the one who defeated Gaia." said Artemis out of breath.

"That does not change anything, daughter. We have proof from a very valuable source." said Zeus waving his hand in thin air forming an Irish message.

After the Irish message formed, it zoomed into the familiar looking camp, I feared another betrayal. After Annabeth's death - Athena and her children hated me more and blamed me for the death of Annabeth.

**(FLASH BACK)**

The battle was almost over, they were many casualties. I, Nico and Jason were the only one going toe to toe with Gaia. We would create storm clouds, hurricanes and earthquakes like the min versions of the big three. It was going great when a piercing scream erupted toward my right. I felt fear for the first time. The great Percy Jackson felt fear. I turned and looked the limp figure of Annabeth falling down, time slowed around me. It was like Kronous himself was laughing at my suffering and doing it purposely. I reached Annabeth: blood was pouring out of her stomach and I knew it was impossible to save her "Annabeth hold on please, I will summon Apollo or his children."

"Percy! You know as well as I do that, it is not possible for me to survive. I would like you to promise me something. "Anything for you wise girl." She managed a small smile for me. "I swear on the Styx."

"You must move on… find somebody… else" she said blood spluttering out of her mouth. "I will try Annabeth." I said tears falling down my cheeks. I held her close to me, the smell of her lemon shampoo in the air. We kissed on last time; it was a soft kiss with passion. All the movements that I was with Annabeth were rolling down in my head. The first time I met her to us falling into Tartarus and bam everything disappeared from her kiss to her soul going away from me forever. I knew she would not want me to brood over her death. With new energy I surged into battle.

**(FLASH BACK END)**

Back to the present, the campers were eating their dinner peacefully not knowing what was about to happen. "DEMIGODS" Zeus thundered in is usual dramatic way. Many of them froze in their place and the little one fell of their seat. Chiron galloped forward and bowed with respect to Zeus. "My lord is there anything wrong" he said eying me.

"PERUSES JACKSON! has been giving message to Gaia and will be sentenced to Tartarus. We would like the witness to step forward. The only campers who came forward were the Ares and Athena cabin. I never knew Ares kids hated me this much. I think I should have taken Hera's offer and joined my father.

Zeus waved his hands over the Irish message and it disappeared. "Well, now you know the truth DAUGHTER." He said irritated. "We will send Perseus to Tartars; he held his bolt at me, but something whizzed past me so fast that I was unable to look. I heard a muffled cry of pain. I looked at the person hand and flinched - A silvery arrow had pierced through Zeus palm. Golden Ichor, the blood of immortals poured out of his hand. One thing I leant never mess around with Artemis.

Zeus signaled something and Dionysus and Ares approached us battle armor appearing on them. Ares attacked me where as Dionysus attacked Artemis. Even though he was drunk he sure knew how to wield a sword. I on the other hand had improved drastically.

After I controlled poison in Tartarus, Annabeth had done research on different ways to manipulate water. She said that the ability to control or manipulate water was called hydrokinesis and the ability to control earth is called geokinesis. I had practiced long and hard after her death.

Now, I could go toe to toe with many people at once sensing the pressure built up on the water molecules and also their blood. I dogged the first attack laid by Ares; I started toying with him. In minutes he started using the sword recklessly. I parried one of his attacks. I sliced his left while fainting a right. He let out a cry of pain. I took this opportunity and stabbed him in the heel the same place I had done all the years back. This time he staggered back, with the hilt of my sword, I knocked him unconscious.

The other Gods looked at me in amazement, fear and anger. Artemis was fighting a whole new level. She would switch from bow to sword. She was literally a silvery ark of destruction, the only problem were the vines which would grab her ankle. I just reached out and removed the vapor in the air making it dry. Dionysus looked stumped when is vines withered and died as did the other gods. The only god shocked was Poseidon. This time Artemis shot an arrow with silvery beam of light and Dionysus went flying across the throne room.

Zeus looked at me us in disbelief that I was able to immobilize his strongest children. "Enough, I will not take this anymore." He shot a bolt of lightning at Artemis. I jumped in front of her, so that she would not feel to her father's wrath. The pain felt tremendous. It was splitting me in half, like a paper being torn into pieces. Due to the pain I blacked out, but I felt happy as well something else that I was able to save Artemis from the pain.

**(LINE BREAK)**

I woke with someone screaming my name. On instincts I took out riptide, which was a problem when someone was holding you for dear life. It tumbled out my clutches and fell below. I looked at my surroundings out of fear as to where I was falling. I immediately knew that we were falling into the pit of doom.

I looked at Artemis and knew, this was her first time in this dreadful place. I dint know what got into me, but I whispered an oath "I will protect you till my last breath, I swear on the Styx!" Thunder rumbled, which was weird in Tartarus. She looked at me and smiled for the first time. I saw the ground approaching closer and saw riptide disappear into the familiar river of fire known as Phlegethon.

I willed the water when I was 50 ft in the air; it acted as a funnel sliding us down. I heard voices in the water like the last time, but this time it dint help. I was drowning slowly, for the third time in my life I felt I could not breathe in water. I heard people's agony, it shouted betrayed. I felt fear in my heart, was this the last time I would survive? The dying figure of Annabeth appeared and it didn't help in the situation.

Percy focus, don't let misery consume you fight it. Remember your promise. I opened my eyes and saw Artemis struggling to hold me. Fear and betrayal were replaced with anger the one emotion, I was losing after Annabeth death. I gave a terrific roar. The fiery water rotated around me, forming a whirlpool, the pain in my gut intensified. The water below me pushed me slowly to land; I carried Artemis to the edge of the land and collapsed due to exaction. The water flowed, its normal form. I was too exusted to see a figure of a women shimmer next to me.

"Greetings, Perseus!" I am Phlegethon the embodiment of the river." She said…

**A/N:Sorry for not updating the other stories, I had some problems. So, I hope you enjoyed this one guys! **


	2. Maxwell and his sidekick

_HEY GUYS. JUST LIKE I SAID THE LAST TIME, THIS CHAPTER IS 3K TOOK ME TOO MUCH TIME TO THINK AND WRITE. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. _**ENJOY!**

* * *

**_CH2: Maxwell and his sidekick_**

**PREVIOUSLY****:**

_I gave a terrific roar. The fiery water rotated around me, forming a whirlpool, the pain in my gut intensified. The water below me pushed me slowly to land; I carried Artemis to the edge of the land and collapsed due to exaction. The water flowed in its normal form. I was too exusted to see a figure of a women shimmer next to me._

"_Greetings, Perseus!" I am Phlegethon the embodiment of the river." She said…_

**NOW:**

I woke up with a start and screamed in agony, my whole body felt like it was on fire. I heard someone yelp next to me trying to calm me down, but it was futile. I thrashed around rolling on the ground till I lost conciseness and only felt darkness.

**Third person point of view**

Follow the rivers!

Do not lose hope.

Follow the rivers!

It will guide you.

**PERSEUS!**

_**Percy point of view**_

The voice repeated itself again and again. I woke up sweating profusely. I felt a warm hand around me around my waist and felt comfortable. My eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the darkness. I looked at two figures who were whispering to each other.

One looked like Artemis, whose lap I was resting on, and the other woman had on red lipstick and heels. She was wearing a red dress that looked like it was vintage with a cut along her right thigh. But her eyes ruined it. They were ruby-like red eyes, which carried fear, pain, and loneliness.

After a couple of seconds, it registered in my mind that I was sleeping on Artemis lap. I jumped 5ft in the air and winced in pain while struggling to stand. Artemis also looked quite startled and disappointed at the same time.

"I am sorry for sleeping on you Lady Artemis!" I tried bowing and fell face-first onto the ground. The other lady was giggling at my clumsiness. Artemis rushed helped me up. "You must not strain yourself Percy; you have used up too much power." This came from the voice of the other person.

My hand instantly went to my pocket where I kept my sword, but to my shock it had not returned to my pocket. I searched for it in my other pocket, still hopeful, and to my disbelief, it had not returned. I reached down to bring out the drakon's sword that was given to Annabeth by Damasen. I remember asking the Hecate cabin and the Hephaestus cabin to conceal it in the form of a ring.

"If you're trying to find your pen-sword, it's long gone by now." The woman said, leaning against the wall. "Who are you and what are…."

'Slap'

I got a shot on the head. I rubbed my head and looked at Artemis in anger and disbelief forgetting about the sword. "What'd you do that for?" I shot at her angrily, still rubbing my head.

"That's 'LADY PHLEGETHON' the personification of the river." She replied hotly.

"So you are the fire lady..."

'Slap'

"Hey! What is it, Percy slap day or something?" I said, rubbing my face. The Fire Lady giggled at me, as if I was amusing her.

"Show some respect, PERSEUS!" Artemis said, making me flinch. I looked at her and then spoke. "Can I call you as the Fire Lady?" I dodged another one of Artemis slap. She smiled at me and nodded.

"It's all right ARTEMIS. It's not every day someone calls me that and gets away with it." She said laughing. Artemis nodded her head and grumbled.

"See Malady, you Olympians have to lighten up a bit." I said. She narrowed her eyes at me and, fearing for my life, I unconsciously took a step back. I had enough of slaps and dying on my part and stood next to the Phlegethon, hoping she would save me from another assault from the silvery eyed goddess.

"How may I help you?" I said respectfully. It's a common thing among us demigods. When a super natural being comes, it's only to help them in doing some quests or, in my words, breaking our neck and losing our lives.

"I want to help you," she said while looking at me. The way she looked at me made me uncomfortable. "What's the catch?" Artemis asked before I could say the same thing.

"Nothing!" She said, turning and walking towards the river. She dropped her hand into it, forming ripples in the water. If you gazed into her eyes, there were different emotions swirling there. It looked like she hadn't spoken to any living being after many decades. Though I doubt anybody would be stupid enough to jump into this hell hole just for a chat.

"Who put you up to this?" I asked rudely and cursed myself for jumping to such a conclusion. She only smiled at me; I felt nervous and jumped from one foot to another. It was also weird that I could think clearly and my ADHD was not acting up like it usually did.

"A close friend of ours," she said, making Artemis and me frown.

"Ours?" We both questioned and blushed. She was acting more and more suspicious now. I wanted to make a move but Artemis being here was a major problem. She was acting like a beckon attracting different types of monsters and I was not able to protect us both in this present condition.

"You will find out once you start your journey," she said, the last part directed to me. She rose from her position carrying a familiar pen, with a weird design flowing across it and it was emitting a very powerful aura. I could feel it pulse.

"I am offering you your sword back, PERSEUS JACKSON. Its power rivals that of a minor god's secret weapon. I hope it leads you to greatness." She hands me the sword. I took it with shaking hands; it felt heavier than it usually did and balanced at the same time.

"What did you do to my sword…?" I shouted angrily. She raised her hand, stopping me from my rant.

"Just uncap it." She replied and snorted at my rudeness. I uncapped the sword and gasped as it sprang to life. The sword and gained an extreme make over- There was a fiery pattern or rune moving across the sword and hilt. It was glowing with a reddish hue and the amount of power it was emitting was making my skin crawl.

"What is this power?" I asked in awe. It felt so powerful. I twirled the sword and tested it- by swinging it. What I failed to notice was a sudden spike in the sword's aura. A flash of bright fiery red spread across the barren land.

'Ssssssssssssss'

'Boom'

There was a sizzling sound followed by the boom. I looked at the sword in disbelief, and then at Artemis whose mouth was hung open in a cute and funny manner. I heard someone clearing their throat; I turned around and looked at the grinning figure of PHLEGETHON.

"What else can it do?" I asked excitedly. She just giggled and shook her head.

"You will find out, eventually." She was annoying me with her dramatic effect. I thought about asking her to bless my drakon's sword but I think she read my mind.

"Percy, before you ask me to bless your other sword, you must know about Riptide, which was used by one of my sisters, Pleione. It was blessed by my father, Oceanus before my sister took it and passed it on to her daughter, Zoe Nightshade. Then your father somehow came in possession of it, blessing it and enhancing its power over his other domain, the earthquake.

"Oh," I said, not knowing any of this information. Well except about Zoe and her betrayal. "What does this have to do with not blessing my other sword?"

"It's quite simple, actually. This sword can withstand my blessing, but not the other sword." I nodded my head in understanding.

"You both should keep moving, before the other monsters catch up to you. After all, they would love to get their hands on the huntress and their bane." She said, turning around and walking towards her river.

"Thanks," I shouted after her. She smiled at me and disappeared into the fiery river.

"I think we need to get a drink, before moving." I said to Artemis who was still thinking. I tapped her shoulder since she did not respond, but the only thing she did in "response" was judo flip me over her shoulders and bring her knife to my throat. This was really starting to get embarrassing- getting flipped by girls.

"Artemis, I was trying to get your attention." I said, shivering while the silver blade was held at my throat. She immediately let go of me and stepped back.

"PERSEUS," she said using the name which made me feel old. "Do not sneak behind a god, especially a huntress. I gulped, nodding my head and rubbing my throat.

"What were you telling me?" she asked with a tone that made me shudder.

"We need to drink this river water" I said

"Why?" she asked in distaste, her eyes blazing.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I did the same thing when I was down here the last time I fell," I said nervously. She did not say anything only nodding her head.

"Now, where do we go?" she asked, looking at me as if I was the answer.

I thought about the unknown voice that asked me to follow the rivers and had this feeling that I should follow its instruction.

"We need to find the other rivers," I said looking over the horizon.

"Why?" she asked- fear evident in her voice. I felt sympathy towards her.

"I have this feeling Artemis, that I cannot explain. Just trust me on this," I said and started walking. Soon Artemis joined me and we started the arduous journey through the most deadly places on earth.

**(Time skip)**

It had been hours since we started walking and not a single monster spotted us. I was calm on the outside but on the inside I was agitated. I think Artemis felt the same way because her eyes betrayed her emotions.

The worst part was that my ADHD was not acting up one bit. Usually it was a good sign, but now I so wished I had it. I was not in the mood of warring Artemis in some pity and trivial matter. Besides, the silence was not helping me.

"Artemis," I said "Why did you defend me back there? I have done nothing to gain neither your favor nor your hunters. Why risk your life for a demigod like me and ruin your life?"

A small smile graced her shadowy face. I felt bad for the hunters, especially for my best friend Thalia. I was sure she would blame me for taking her mistress away from her and her sisters.

"Do not fret, Percy. I always wanted to hunt in Tartarus" she joked looking at me and I staggered at her way of making this situation humorous.

"Not funny, Artemis. Not funny at all," I said, absentmindedly dusting myself.

"Anyway, Perseus," she said, her demur changing. "Think of yourself as even for helping me back there with my lieutenants." So Artemis helped because of that, I thought.

"I think we have company," she said, her bow materializing out of nowhere. I did the same think uncapping my sword. It sizzled and dripped fire.

The first horde of monster appeared like a swarm of bees. I was dumbstruck, the last time I was here all the monsters where grouping up and now that I think about it, all monster would be in different locations and they will not stop until we are dead.

I swung my sword at a group of Empousa, the first monster fell limp on the ground and withered in pain clawing her face, the most notable feature where her eyes. They were diluted and filled with pain and sorrow.

I was gob smacked; the other creatures took a step back in fear. "If you value your life, leave!" I commanded with a dead tone. Some older creatures that have been perished by my hand ran away. I turned to the remaining monsters.

"I warned the rest of you." With that, I swung my sword and the aura around my sword intensified and just like the previous time there was a sizzling and terrific boom across the barren land. The monsters were turned into a pile of golden dust as the fire burned around the area.

I capped my sword and looked at Artemis. She was examining me experimentally. I felt uncomfortable under her gaze. "Is there something wrong, my lady?" I asked politely, stepping away from the still wailing Empousa.

"Something is different about you!" she exclaimed. I did feel a lot better now, but I did not know what was wrong with me- maybe the demigod odor or something became stinky because of my dad. I could still feel her eyes boring into my back as I slowly walked towards the Empousa and ended it from its misery.

"Well, I think we just learnt one of the sword's power and it's totally scary," I said, looking over the horizon and then at Artemis who had her emotional façade on. I scoffed internally at her attitude.

I didn't say a word as we continued on, the Phaethon River flowed down beside a cave which was giving me the creeps. I hated caves, I thought, remembering the incident with the Arai and their stupid curses.

"It's nice to meet you at last, Daughter of Zeus." A cold voice resonated within the cave. Did I ever say I hate caves?

"Who is there? Show yourself!" I commanded with a calm and cold voice while uncapping riptide.

"Hmmmmm." It said. "What do we have here...? A son of… Poseidon. I did not think the goddess of virginity would stoop so low to court one of his children's after what he did to your hunt."

The tone was filled with amusement, betrayal, and anger. Artemis on the other hand was seething with anger. She could snap at any movement and I did not want to be in the guys' shoes right now.

"Come out, whoever you are or I will destroy your cave," Artemis said with authority. A lone figure stepped out and at first I thought it was a harpy, but luck has never been my friend and the fates always enjoy playing with my string. The bird had the face of an eagle and revealed its massive wings which were 12 ft in diameter.

"Time out, what did the gods do to you?" I shouted. If Artemis heard me she never gave a damn about it.

She kept firing arrow after arrow at the eagle, who was simply dodging it without any problem while screeching and taunting her.

"Ah…Where are my manners? Heroes these days." It said, mock bowing while flying at the same time. "Name: Caucasian, Son of Echidna and Typhoon, Father of eagles at your service." I heard a bow string being pulled again and flapping of wings which fell on deaf ears when I heard the next line.

"I always did like your brothers- I mean the Pegasus." I felt disgorge. Here was a creature talking about another and comparing me to it. It felt creepy. It dogged an arrow fired by Artemis, slightly nicking its wings.

"I was thrown here because I did not want to pull Zeus chariot and as an example to the other creatures, although I pity Pegasus for pulling the hide of the king of the gods. He didn't even show me courtesy for torturing and eating Prometheus's liver.

This time, I had to restrain myself from killing it. "What do you want?" I asked annoyed at the disgusting way he phrased his words.

"I want to get out of here. See the wild and live a happy life. If you help me, me and my kind will always be of debt to you." He said making me groan. I am seriously going to regret this, having a hellhound, Pegasus, and an eagle as pets. Can't this day get any better?

"Fine," I said. "But, be WARNED! Do something I do not like and I will kill you myself, do you understand?" I said, restraining Artemis from blowing his head off.

"You might want to stop her from us," He said stressing on the word us.

"Us?" I asked. Out of the shadows emerged a Cyclopes holding a huge club made out of bones. "Thank you, Lord," He said, giving a slight bow to Artemis and me. I pulled the bow away from Artemis and restrained her, or more like hugging her, from taking out her hunting knives.

She tried to pull away from me, but I had a tight grip around her waist. "ARTEMIS! We need allies, so don't kill anyone here. We are not on earth. Just so you understand." I said, slowly releasing her, hoping she would forget about the thing I just did.

"PERSEUS!" she growled. "Touch me again like that and I will kill you here, Tartarus or not."

"Yes!" I squealed. Having an angry goddess was never a good thing. "Do you trust them?"

I meekly nodded, not uttering a word. "Where are you traveling?" The Cyclopes asked in a different voice.

"What's with the voice change?" I inquired.

"That voice is how Caucasian talks." He said this like I just understood what he said. "Can you please elaborate?" Artemis asked. "His brain is too small to think clearly."

The Cyclopes did not look pleased with Artemis's attitude towards me "Only children of Zeus can understand it." He said, making me wonder if Thalia had ever faced a problem like this and quickly dismissed that thought, since she would most likely do it due to Artemis's blessing and staying in the wild.

"So…Can you hear him?" I quizzed Artemis. "Yes," She said not pleased. "He is annoying me. If it weren't for you, I would have killed him and he wants you to call him Maxwell."

"Will you two stop bickering like mates and decide where to travel?" The Cyclopes mimicked in the voice of the eagle and clasped its huge palm at his face for talking so bluntly to a goddess. I think the face of me and Artemis were cherry red because I heard some kind of birdie snickers coming from Maxwell.

Before we could retort a small tremor shook the surrounding place making Artemis stumble. "Quick, get on." The Cyclopes said, mimicking Maxwell. I took hold of Artemis and jumped on top of Maxwell, followed by the Cyclopes.

Once, twice, thrice and with one final flap of the wings, we were airborne. With one terrific birdie scream, other creatures moved away which from us; Maxwell's wings were so huge that I could feel the air passing against my face giving me a cool air conditioned flight.

"We need to find the other river, Cocytus." I said to Maxwell, who was flying with an insane speed. Suddenly, blood gushed out from my nose, making me a bit dizzy. I just wiped it away. "Perseus," Artemis said, pointing at my torn shirt where red blood should have been but instead it was gold blood dripping. I did the only thing that came to my mind, I ….

**ON OLYMPUS**

"Sister, do you think we did the right thing?" A lean figure whispered in a cold voice, lurking in the shadows. The Fire had gone dim; it felt so depressed like its mistress.

"I do not know brother. Only time will tell. Let's hope everything goes as planned." The figure said, a small smile gracing her features.

"I did not know that she would come to the boys' defense. I mean her of all people."

"Yes! The boy changed the views of us immortals." The figure said with a cold and sincere smile before being consumed by darkness.

The plan is in motion. We should hope the fires will burn brightly on your arrival. The figure thought this, a sad smile on her face before she too disappeared, forgetting to look at the two figures sitting quietly, each in their own thoughts, never questioning or looking at one another with guilt overcoming them.

"Do you think we did the right thing, uncle?" One asked, his voice filled with pain, sorrow, and regret. The man did not speak for quite some time; his eyes were closed and a look of calmness was shown across his features. "I think we did the right thing, Nephew. If only we could have predicted the outcome sooner. We could have intervened," He said. "But, I have confidence that they will make it out alive. After all he is my son." The man disappeared before leaving behind the scent of the ocean.

"I am sorry sister, please forgive me." He said, a small tear sliding down his chiseled face, his blue eyes losing their mirth and happiness. He disappeared in a harsh yellow light, scorching the place around him.

**AN: WHAT DO YOU THINK MY FELLOW READERS? LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU GOT ANY IDES, BECAUSE THIS IS TARTARUS AND ANY MYTHICAL CREATURES RELATED TO GREEK MYTH IS WELCOMED AND LAWS OF PHYSICS WORK DIFFERENTLY . THE OTHER STORIES WILL BE ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.**

**THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE "ASSASSIN OF OLYMPUS" STORY.**


	3. The dream

**_CH3: The dream_**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_"I am sorry sister, please forgive me." He said, a small tear sliding down his chiseled face, his blue eyes losing their mirth and happiness. He disappeared in a harsh yellow light, scorching the place around him…_

* * *

**NOW:**

I never felt any thing this weird in my lif**e.** I felt strong; the blood gushing out of my nose stopped after Arthemis used some kind of healing magic on me. The two of them, Maxwell and Arthemis quarreling never stopped and it was starting to give me a headache.

In truth, the Cyclopes which came along with us was killed by Apollo and worked in the forges of the elder Cyclopes. I concluded that- it had no hatred towards Artemis for what her brother had caused.

"Hey, Arthemis."I called, who was still arguing with Max.

"Does this mean...I am a god?" She dint reply immediately, but had a thoughtful expression on her face

"I don't know Percy, it's hard to tell. There is just a probability- that you're just an immortal and may never die, unless father gives you different domains or the fates deem you worthy. Then you may become a god."

"Then, how would you say that I became an immortal without Zeus or the fates intervention?" I shot back. I hated most immortals, because of their attitudes and now I could never see Annabeth, forever! I felt so hallow, the sleepless night I had to go through and no one by my side to comfort me.

The atmosphere was tense, only the sound of the wings flapping and the distant sounds of monsters could be heard. "Do not worry Percy, we will figure out something." She said placing her hand on my shoulder, it was comforting gesture and my body tensed at the slight touch, but I shook it away.

"Get some rest, Artemis. We have a long day ahead of us." I said tiredly, she wanted to protest, but gave in after I just dropped my face on Maxwell's back and shut my eyes immediately. I could hear the Cyclopes communicating with max, but I slowly gave in to my sleep.

I thought the dreams would end, since I am an Immortal, but no! I felt myself being dragged in a long hallway. I walked past many rooms and kept moving straight, something was calling me. The end of the hallway stood huge doors. I tiptoed towards the door staying close near the wall. I debated whether to open the doors and move in or get out of here.

"What is wrong with me" I muttered to myself. I was starting to think a lot, these days. I touched the door which was made up of teak; my hand went right through it, causing me to fall down and somersault right back on my toes.

Wherever I was, the interior was really beautiful. It depicted immortals fighting, drinking and, you know… enjoying their time with nymphs etc. The floor and ceiling was made out of a metal I had never seen. In the middle of the room was a fountain sprouting water from a statue of some naked titan, I had never seen or heard about.

After the fountain stood huge throne illuminated by black fire in the sides, it had two huge cats…wait, it can't be! They weren't ordinary cats. It was the Nemean lion or lions.

What the hell!

Last I checked there was only one Nemean lion, where the hell did the other one come from. I slowly crept, staying close to the dark shadows. The throne was empty; it was made up of mud and precious gems which was glowing in the dark. There was a slight movement from my right, the Nemean turned to my direction and looked at me straight in the eye.

My hand instantly went towards Riptide, but the lion went back to sleep snoring loudly. A commotion outside the door made me run and hide behind the throne. I could not hear the voices, it sounded like many people were talking together.

"We should send help!" a voice said, he could be in danger. This voice sounded familiar, I just couldn't place my finger.

"No"

"Why?"

The sound of people approaching the throne room could be heard clearly. The door opened revealing a beautifully women, in her early thirties. The Lions ran up to her and started sniffing at her.

"I see you have been waiting for me Perseus!" The lady said in a silky sing song voice. I took out Riptide and uncapped it before stepping out.

"Dear me, you have grown since I last saw you!" she exclaimed.

"Percy" said the same voice who wanted to help me. I turned my head towards the door. A silhouette of the person could be seen.

"What is it, Iapetus" the lion lady said her lip quivering upward an evil smirk placed on her face.

"IAPETUS" I repeated.

I tried calling out to Iapetus, but no words came out. I tried again and again, nothing happened. I felt frustrated, the water in the fountain burst forth spraying it all over the place. The Nemean lions jumped back in fear.

"Find me!" the brown haired women said waving her hand at me. I felt myself losing conciseness, before I was shaken out of my dreams with a red eyed Arthemis looking at me with worry.

"BOB" I screamed, why was this happening to me!

"Perseus!" Arthemis called, "What's the matter now." she sounded concerned, her hair was messy and out of place.

"Nothing! That concerns you."

"Why were you screaming? Was it a dream? It's not normal for us immortals..." Arthemis would have con-tuned, if I would not have stooped her.

"That's, enough. ARTEMIS! Stop pestering me." I shouted and closed my eyes again, trying to fall asleep. But I couldn't get the face of Iapetus out of my head.

He had given his life for me to escape, was it really him. I have seen him fight against Tartarus and no one could survive against a primordial in his own domain, right?

If he is alive, I should at least help him get out of this place and show him the stars. Maybe attain for my sins for abandoning him and letting him stay here.

"How much further are we from any rivers?" I said my voice felt a bit gruff and loud, but clean and clear has a crystal. Max tilted its head at me; he rolled his eyes and gave a piercing scream that shattered my very sensitive ear drum.

I clapped both my ears from the sound, "only few more hours" the Cyclopes said telepathically has he was building something in his hands. It looked small and yet very delicate.

The sensory organs in my body were tingling; I could smell the pungent air which was suffocating me. But now it had reduced from the previous time I had fallen with Annabeth, was it because of immortality?

I felt myself being jerked back.

'Boom'

came the noise as Maxwell was now travelling at the speed of sound, I averted my eyes and looked down as I couldn't see a single thing in front of us and on top of that, my eyes were felling a bit blurry. I still couldn't adjust to the new things that had taken place inside my body.

The surrounding view changed from black to endless red blood clouds that hung in the horizon like the previous time, the cold black river Cocytus could be seen below has it passed like the Amazon River twisting and turning.

My muscles tensed as I heard the dozens heartbroken voices again, I tried to stand up, but a hand placed on my shoulders brought me back as I shook my head clearing my mind form those voice.

"Do not let those words consume you, fight it LORD!" the Cyclopes said in an agitated voice as he looked at Artemis and kept staring. The next thing that happened made my heart stop.

Arthemis was standing at the tail of Max and was looking down at the river and then just jumped all of a sudden. I just learnt one thing; we should get a parachute next time we fly bird airway.

I ran on max, but it felt like running on a sponge and took a leap of faith and got an extra momentum from his wings. I could feel my eyes burning as I was dropping so fast that Arthemis was approaching close very quickly. The only problem I had was that I dint know what to do after I caught her.

I so wish my dad could control the air, just then an idea struck me. It was totally impossible but worth a shot. I took in a deep breath closing my eyes then pictured myself in a miniature hurricane and pulled all the power from inside my gut.

What I witnessed after I opened my eyes could be described in only one word 'cool'. The hurricane had encrusted me and levitating, it was a bit hard as it was vertical than horizontal. It took me seconds before I got hold of Arthemis hand just in the nick of time, but soon I lost my control over the hurricane and was rattling down towards the cold water of Cocytus.

Just as we were about to plunge into the water, Max came below us and we landed safely on his back. I was so glad to see this guy, expanding his wings we were taken in an up draught of air.

I relaxed my aching muscles. I heard the shallow breathing of Arthemis as she had fallen asleep. I on the other hand sat up straight folding my legs. The strong air had stopped and I knew we had landed close towards the river.

I jumped down and landed close to the river of broken voices, I tried controlling the current, but that's when THE VOICE STARTED "Come closer, you will be reunited with me." Annabeth voice said. She sounded, so broken and vulnerable.

I took a step into the water and felt a cold chill run across my back. The voice of my friend Charles Beckendorf came this time, "You abandoned me Percy. I taught we where friends" Those very words sent me down, what did I have to live for, there's no one there for me or will miss me...

* * *

**A/N: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. I HAD SOME PROBLEM WITH MY THESIS SO COULDN'T UPDATE, ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY WHICH I HAVE UPDATED. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED!**


End file.
